Just quit it
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: DB is fed up with the CSI childish antics at work. Not sure if it going to be a one-shot or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.**

Nick Stokes was sitting at a computer, typing up his report on his latest case when he was alerted to an email coming through.

At first he was going to continue typing up his report, but then he thought it could be really important; so he opened the email.

**To: Nick Stokes.**

**Subject: All of just quit it.**

**Dear Nick, Morgan, Sara, Greg and Finn. **

**I am fed up of the complaints I keep getting and your childish antics. **

**You're adults, being a CSI is a serious job and lately none of you have treated it that way. **

**So basically here are a few rules on how you're supposed to behave and the things you're not allowed to do. **

**Not allowed to offer suspects candy in exchange for a full confession. **

**Not allowed to burst out laughing at a crime scene even if everything about the way the crime was committed is hilarious. **

**Stop getting yourselves kidnapped/held hostage. **

**Clothing is to be worn at all times unless you have a really good excuse about why you're naked at work. **

**"It's a slow night and we were playing strip poker" is not accepted as an excuse or a good enough reason. **

**None of you are to challenge Finn to a drinking contest on or off duty.**

**Not allowed to place bets on when Greg and Morgan will finally get together.**

**No karaoke during work hours. **

**Finn you really need to let go of me asking for your resignation in Seattle.**

**Supervisor DB Russell. **

Nick let out a groan, seriously if you can't have a little fun at work what the point of going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me.

Nick wasn't surprised when he received a second email from DB with rules. Mainly because he and the others of had gone out of their way to irritate DB.

**To: Nick Stokes**

**Subject: Grow up**

**Dear Nick, Greg, Finn, Sara and Morgan.**

**I have met children more mature than you guys at times.**

**Not allowed to get drunk and phone Gil Grissom to call him an idiot on Sara's behalf. **

**Yes, I know all about that phone call and know idiot wasn't only the word you used to describe him.**

**No locking Greg and Morgan in a cupboard then shouting "KISS!" **

**You cannot whine about having ahangover after I specifically told you not to get into a drinking contest with Finn, but you did it anyway because you were showing off. **

**No matter how tempting it is to slap a suspect you cannot do it and should thank your lucky stars that the officer was there to stop you.**

**Yes, I know the guy was creepy.**

**I have no idea what slimy stuff is on my office walls or which one of you put it there, but you are all cleaning it off. **

**Not allowed to reply to this email with insults and telling me where to my shove rules. **

**This mainly applies to Finn who sent me a charming email back last time.**

**Stop going out of your way to annoy me.**

**No introducing yourself as Jellyfish at a crime scene.**

**No playing truth or dare at work nor are any dares allowed to involve anything that may result in you being arrested.**

**Because I am not picking any of you up from a police station again. **

**Supervisor DB Russell. **

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and I've decided to write a story that will show these rules in action. The first chapter will be posted in the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own CSI.**

**A massive thank you to my readers and reviewers.**

**AN: The first chapter of the background story to these rules has been posted it's called Strip Poker, Vodka Shots and Pink Cowboy Hats**

Greg had been awake for about twenty minutes when decided to check his emails before grabbing a shower.

**To: Greg Sanders**

**Subject: You're not funny**

**Dear Greg, Morgan, Nick, Sara and Finn,**

**Sometimes I wonder if you're trying to annoy me or if it's just a natural talent you all have.**

**Never, no matter how curious you are, ask Finn just how many men in different cities she occasionally hooks up with. **

**Pink Cowboy Hats are not to be worn at crime scenes even if you're just trying to the lighten up a horrible situation. **

**You will not start a prank war with day shift. **

**You will never use the excuse "I was busy taunting an FBI agent which is why I'm late for work," ever again. **

**Whenever Finn says "I know a guy who can help with this situation, " just walk away from her.**

**You not will go around calling everyone "Bob,".**

**Supervisor DB Russell**.


End file.
